tufffanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
New Secret Agent In Town
'New Secret Agent In Town '''is an the first episode of T.U.F.F. Travis. Plot An ten-year-old secret agent named Travis Penniall joins the T.U.F.F. Agency and must save save the Petropolis from the evil clutches of The Chameleon, Snaptrap, Bird Brain, and worst of all Big Lance. Story "Okay everyone! We're having a new agent and he's coming from another universe!" Herbert ,The Chief, shouted. None of the agents cared because they couldn't hear Herbert as he was a flea. Now Herbert usually uses a video camera rigged up to a floating big screen TV so everyone can see and hear him but somehow he lost it. Frustrated, he went to go look for it or something he could use to get everybody's attention. Travis Penniall, a secret agent who had traveled to many universes, was getting ready to visit the T.U.F.F. Puppy universe. Now, Travis always liked to traveling to the universe of his favorite television shows and T.U.F.F. Puppy was one of them. He teleported to the T.U.F.F. Puppy universe. "Hey guys! I'm the new secret agent!" Travis announced. Everyone gasped. "A new secret agent! Can you believe it?" Kitty told Dudley. "Yeah! I wonder why The Chief didn't tell us," Dudley responded. "I DID!" shouted Herbert who was using a microphone. "Then why don't we remember?" Dudley asked. "Because I couldn't find my video camera and giant TV!" Herbert explained. "Oh, you mean this?" Dudley said as he held up Herbert's video camera and giant TV. "Yes, that! What were you doing with it?" Herbert responded. "Oh, well my mom told me that I would have to stop chewing my butt so I used that to scratch my butt instead!" Dudley explained. Herbert facepalmed. "Hey, umm... what species is he?" Kitty asked. "I'm human. In my universe, humans are the dominant species of Earth and animals like you guys can't speak and don't wear clothes," Travis explained. "Wow!" Kitty exclaimed. "Does your universe have doughnuts?" Dudley asked. "Of course my universe has doughnuts," Travis answered. "Then...I LOVE HIS UNIVERSE!" Dudely shouted. "Dudley, you've never been to his universe. You've never even seen it," Kitty told Dudley. "Whatever has doughnuts I love!" Dudley responded. "Now, let's go to Snaptrap's place and defeat him!" Travis said. "How do you know who Snaptrap is?" Kitty asked. "You guys have your own television show. Now, let's go!" Travis said. ''Here's the story of a spy named Travis who was leader of an agency called P.L.A.T.Y.P.U.S. Then he become friends with 3 animals. It was going quite good until the bad guys started their evil, evil plot. Here's the story of man named Big Lance who wants to destroy Travis! Things were going quite terrible until he joined a group of villians from a cartoon universe! Secret Agent Travis vs Big Lance! Secret Agent Travis vs Big Lance! Secret Agent Travis vs Big Lance! They arrived at D.O.O.M. HQ to see Big Lance, Bird Brain, The Chamelon, and Snaptrap. They gasped. "Snaptrap! Send them to their doom!" Big Lance shouted. Snaptrap pressed a button and suddenly a giant mechanical arm grabbed Travis and dropped him in a pile of bird seeds. "Bird seeds?" Snaptrap. "What? They're delicious!" Bird Brain said. "You're not getting away with this!" said Kitty and her and Dudley started punching all the bad guys. "AHHH!!!!" they all screamed... Dudley was driving the T.U.F.F. Mobile, while Kitty was writing down things in a notebook and Travis just sat there with a big grin on his face. They finally arrived at T.U.F.F. "Ahh! How did you mission go?" The Chief asked. "Great!" Travis said. "Yep!" Kitty said. "Okay then!" The Chief said. A day later... "Dudley! I want to in my office!" The Chief shouted. "Geez! I'm coming! Do you ever shut up you stupid flea?!" Dudley complained. "WHAT?!" The Chieft shouted angrily. "I mean I'm coming Chief" Dudley said and went into the Chief's office. "What are you doing here?" The Chief asked. "You just called me in here," Dudley repiled. "No, I didn't. I call Travis in here!" The Chief complained. "Geez, okay" Dudley walked out. "Travis!" "Yes?" Travis asked. "The Chief wants to see you," Dudley said. "Okay," Travis said in walked in. "Travis, you've been a great agent here at T.U.F.F.. I'd like to known more about your dimension. What is-" The Chief started to say but was interupted by Travis. "Ohh, tasty flea!" Travis said in joy and soon he shot out his long tougue at The Chief and swallowed him. He walked out. Suddenly, Agent Nuts starts dancing like someone who's nuts and starts singing!! "I'm Agent Nuts!! I like to eat nuts!!! The are they tasty! So yummy!!! So awesome!!!!" he sang. "Lalalalalala," he continued then his tripped falling over the fish tank spilling a whole bunch of water on Travis! "Ahh!!! YOU TOTAL" Travis started to say then turned into the Chameleon. Gasp! All the T.U.F.F. Agents went to save the 3!!! Travis, Dudley, and Kitty were all tied up being lowered into a pit of lava. Then all the a Tuff Agents jumped into D.O.O.M. They freed Travis, Kitty and Dudley. They all destroyed D.O.O.M. "NO! I WILL DESTROY HIM!!!!" Big Lance shouted. They agents got back to T.U.F.F. where the fake Dudley and Kitty were tied up. They were arrested. Keswick found out they were really Dr. Rabies and Madame Catastrophe just with their goaties shaved, their eyepatches removed and a change of clothes. They all got arrested. "Travis, I bet you'll be a great agent!" Kitty exclaimed. "Yeah!" Dudley agreed. This made Travis smile. Category:Fan fiction